


I Know How To Handle A Shotgun!

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Shotgunning, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Sam about shotguns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know How To Handle A Shotgun!

 

The air was getting too warm and one thing Dean hated was the heat.  The summer was at it’s peak and the only thing Dean could really be grateful for was that Dad was on a hunt somewhere without them.  He didn’t think he could handle moving more than was absolutely necessary.  Thankfully Sam had twisted his ankle the day before Dad wanted to leave and he didn’t want to leave Sam alone in case it was more serious than the youngest was letting on.  It was a rather benign poltergeist and the only reason Dad had planned on going after it was because it was close by and he was starting to get antsy again. 

 

 

Sam was happy to be here for the summer and with Dad gone, he didn’t have to train as hard as Dad made him.  Ironically enough, he trained less under Dean but learned more.  He took a bit of pride in that assessment but never mentioned it to his Dad. 

 

 

Speaking of Sam.  He looked up from his comfortable position on the porch swing and smiled as his little brother’s head popped out the back door.  “You know, he could have at least left us with some way to get into town.”  Sam said as he walked over to the swing and sat down next to Dean.

 

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  Sam’s idea of starting every morning was to find a way to criticize Dad right off.  Dean let it go today, feeling far to relaxed to say anything.  “Got a hot date or something?”

 

 

Sam snorted.  “I was thinking about catching a movie but I don’t want to walk to town in this heat.  You think Dad actually goes out of his way to find a place so far removed from civilization that we’d never be found if he didn’t know where we were?”

 

 

Dean laughed a bit.  He probably did, Dean thought.  As long as they were close enough to walk but not too close that the neighbors were into their business, their father probably loved sticking them out in the middle of nowhere.  Thus, the summer being spent in a cabin on the lake.  It was a hunting cabin, with interior walls that didn’t go all the way up, a small kitchen and bath, and only one bedroom.  Dean and Sam slept in their sleeping bags on the floor while Dad took the bed.  Of course with Dad gone Dean had decided it was fair game and he and Sam had fought over it.  In the end, they’d laughed themselves silly, falling on the bed and passing out.  When he woke the next morning it was uncomfortably hot and it only took him a minute to realize that his brother was half on top of him, head resting on his chest and one leg wrapped between his.  It was like when Sam used to have nightmares.  He wanted to get up and cool down, but having Sammy wrapped around him like that was relaxing and calming so he focused on the sound of Sammy’s breathing and fell back asleep. 

 

 

Neither mentioned it the next day, but that night they’d both gone to the bed and had every night since, each sleeping on his own side to start the night and waking all tied together. 

 

 

“We could go swimming.”  Dean suggested. 

 

 

Sam looked at him for a minute then smiled.  “Last one in has to cook dinner!”

 

 

He took off without waiting for Dean to answer, knowing that his older brother wasn’t about to get left behind just because he wasn’t aware there was a game in progress.  Dean cursed as he threw himself from the swing.  It was a five minute’s walk to the lake’s edge and as he ran he found Sam’s button up thrown aside on the path.  Dean’s tee shirt joined it.

 

 

Sam’s tee shirt and belt were next and Dean left his own belt to the pile.  He could hear Sam ahead of him and laughed as he was catching up.  Sam might be getting taller, but Dean still had longer legs.  The way Sam was growing it wouldn’t be for long, but for today it was enough. 

 

 

He broke into the clearing to find Sammy struggling with his shoes.  Dean managed to flip his off and was reaching for his jeans just as Sam did the same.  It was literally a run for the water.  Sam tried to trip him so Dean pushed him off balance.  Sam reached for him though and both took a tumble.  The wrestling began, both of them getting the advantage at one time or other and making a little progress towards the lake.  In the end Dean thought he was going to beat Sam, but as he began to jump Sam tackled him, knocking them both into the water together. 

 

 

They came up laughing, though Sam choked because he’d obviously been laughing underneath the surface and had taken in some water.  Dean patted him on the back, smiling widely while Sam’s coughs died down. 

 

 

“I think we’re going to starve now.”

 

 

“Nah.”  Dean said.  “Just means we have to cook it together.”

 

 

“Fair enough.”  Sam replied.

 

 

They swam for a while, working muscles that were too hot to work elsewhere today.  They fell into an easy pace across the small recessed area of the lake that made it almost a private pond for them, only a small outlet bringing the waves in and out from the rest of the lake.  Side by side, they continued on, each forcing the other to more speed or more laps as they switched from one stroke to another. 

 

 

When Dean felt they’d had enough of a workout he threw himself on Sam, dunking his brother who had been ambushed in the middle of his breast stroke.  “Enough man.  Need a drink.”

 

 

They swam back together, heading for the back of the house and collecting clothes as they went along.  Dean went inside and came out a few minutes later, two towels in hand and two cokes to go along with it.  He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into the yard, settling on the blanket they’d left out the day before.  His back was against a tree and when Sam joined him, towel wrapped firmly in place. 

 

 

“Think this is what other kids do with their summers?”  Sam asked quietly.  Dean didn’t answer right away and Sam took a deep breath, moving on the blanket until he could lay down, his head pillowed in Dean’s lap. 

 

 

“Get naked, wet, and lay on their brother’s lap?”  He asked with a grin.  “Ya.  Probably.”

 

 

Sam was still in a position to reach up and smack Dean’s thigh.  He yelped playfully.  “I think I like this.  Just you and me against the world.”

 

 

Dean laughed.  “Sure thing Sam.  Once you get out of school, we’ll take off and hunt on our own.  Me, you, the road and the hunt.  Nothing else.”  It was amazing how just that little bit of the world was enough for Dean.  There was nothing he wanted more in the world to see Sam happy.  Sure, he loved his Dad but Sam and Dad were clashing more than they were getting along and Dean thought in about 3 years they’d all be ready to let things move into different directions.

 

 

“What do you think?  Movie? Or downtown?”  It had apparently cooled down enough that Sam was ready to brave the heat.  Or the swim had cooled him enough to make him forget it for a minute. 

 

 

Dean shook his head.  If they went downtown that meant Sam might meet up with some of this school friends and Dean would push Sam into hanging out with them and probably wouldn’t see him until late.  If they went to a movie though he could pretty well guarantee some alone time with Sammy.  Not that he was overly protective of Sam, but they didn’t really get a lot of time just the two of them to relax.  With no Dad to pressure them, Dean guarded this sort of time with Sam jealously. 

 

 

“There’s got to be a good blow ‘em up movie playing.  It’s the summer.”  Dean stated.  “And if that chick is working, maybe I can get us some candy too.”

 

 

Sam looked up at him, frowning.  “Just so long as you remember you’re supposed to be watching the movie with me and not getting blown in the projector room.”

 

 

Okay, so Dean wasn’t the only one that got a little protective of their time together.  “That only happened the one time Sammy, over a year ago.  I apologized, remember?”

 

 

Sam shook his head.  “Actually you didn’t.”  Although he did smile at the memory.  He’d gone looking for Dean, found him in the projection room and walked in on Dean zipping himself up as the soda girl adjusting her short skirt.  Dean winked at Sam, then leaned in and whispered something to her.  She’d reached for Sam’s hand and Dean left the room.  It had been a week before Sam’s 14th birthday and it was his first blowjob.  “Okay so I guess in a very round about way that was an apology.  An inappropriate one, but one nonetheless.” 

 

 

“Hey, what says I’m sorry more than a blowjob?”

 

 

Sam broke out laughing.  “Dean that sounded so wrong.”  


“Yeah yeah geek boy.  Maybe it wouldn’t sound so bad if you didn’t still have your head in my lap.”

 

 

Sam stood up, still laughing and held a hand up for Dean.  Bumping into each other, they went back inside, cleaned up, and hit the town for a movie.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

“I still don’t get why that guy didn’t just shoot him.”  Dean asked as they settled back into the porch swing.  Considering how Dean had glared at the damn thing when they’d first settled into the cabin he was surprised that Dean seemed to spend most of his time on the swing.  Which meant Sam did too. 

 

 

“Maybe because not everyone can aim as well as you can.”  Sam said. 

 

 

Dean snorted.  “Though the chick was hot enough to shoot over.  You’ve got to admit that.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t kick her out of bed.”  Sam got up and went into the house, coming back with a couple beers.  They were both under the legal drinking age but Dean had never had any trouble getting alcohol or anything else he wanted really. 

 

 

Dean took his bottle and tipped it towards Sam.  They clinked bottles and settled back, the swing moving slowly as they relaxed into the night.  There was no hunt, no training, no injuries.  Even Sam’s twisted ankle had been fine two days after it happened.  They had nothing to do until their Dad showed up and they were enjoying the time off.

 

 

“I know what we need now.”  Dean said, getting up and disappearing through the door.  He was gone a few minutes and Sam was beginning to wonder what his brother was doing when he came back out.  His smile was wide as he set a small bag down on the table beside the swing and pulled a joint out. 

 

 

He had it lit before Sam shook his head.  “Can’t do it man.”  He said.

 

 

He didn’t look Dean in the eye for a minute and Dean realized Sam was embarrassed about something.  “Why?  What happened Sammy?  You try it and didn’t like it?”  He asked.

 

 

“No.  I mean, I liked it.  I just.”  He sighed.  “I cough every time I try.”

 

 

“You cough?”

 

 

“Yes.  For like the rest of the night Dean.  My throat gets sore and I hate how it feels.”

 

 

Dean looked at him for a second, and then shifted in his seat, leaning back against the arm and pulling his leg onto the seat.  His other leg was on the floor and he gestured for Sam to sit between his legs.

 

 

“Dean, what are you doing?”

 

 

“Trust me Sammy?”  He asked with a grin.

 

 

Sam rolled his eyes.  “Of course I trust you Dean.  I just don’t trust you.” 

 

 

Dean laughed and Sam was already moving to sit closer to him.  Dean lit the joint and took a hit, leaning back and letting it settle for a minute.  Sam settled in too, one hand resting against his hip as he sat at an odd angle on the swing.  Dean took another two hits before he decided it was time to let Sammy have a turn. 

 

 

Dean smiled at Sam, feeling the effects of the drug and thinking this was the absolute perfect ending to the day.  “I’m gonna teach you to shotgun Sammy.”

 

 

“Dean, I know how to handle a shot gun.”

 

 

Dean smacked the back of his head lightly, but Sam’s smile was wide.  “Smart ass.  If you shotgun it you won’t cough.  I promise.”

 

 

Sam nodded.  “Alright, so what do I do?”

 

 

“Well, there are two ways to do this.  Now, hold your right hand like this.”  He made an O of his thumb and forefinger.  Sam did the same and Dean took their hands, intertwining their fingers and making a tunnel out of it.  “Simple.  I exhale in and you inhale it.”

 

 

Sam frowned.  “You sure this is gonna work?”

 

 

“Well, it’s one way.  Come on.  Give it a try.” 

 

 

“Alright.”  Dean took another hit, but this time blew the smoke into the tunnel of their hands as Sam sucked it in at the other end.  He took another hit and did it again a minute later.  “Feel anything?”  He asked.

 

 

Sam closed his eyes and smiled, the goofy smile that Dean alone got to see.  Around everyone else Sam was too guarded and closed off.  It was one of the things he liked about getting Sammy to himself like this.  It made him feel warm and even though they didn’t say things like I love you, whenever he saw that smile he knew without a doubt that Sam loved him above anything else. 

 

 

“Feeling good Dean.”  He said, his body leaning forward until he was resting against Dean’s chest.  His hand tightened slightly on his brother’s hip and he took a deep breath.  “This is so much better than the coughing.”

 

 

Dean laughed and Sam echoed it, feeling Dean move underneath him.  He felt warm all over and it was a feeling he always associated with his brother, a place where he was neither judged nor endangered.  He wondered if Dean felt it too so he removed his hand from Dean’s hip and let it slide under his shirt.  “Definitely warm.”  He said softly. 

 

 

“Need something there Sammy?”  Dean’s amusement was clear and Sam smiled up at him.  “Was warm.  Wanted to see if you were too.”  Dean just nodded as if that made perfect sense.  “What’s the other way?”

 

 

Dean blinked for a second.  “What?”

 

 

“You said there was another way.  What’s the other way?”

 

 

Dean’s eyes widened further and Sam was surprised they could.  He got lost for a minute, looking up into Dean’s eyes which had always been the most fascinating color of green.  If anyone asked he said his favorite color was blue, but the truth was it was Dean’s eyes, but there was no word for the color of green there and he didn’t like any other. 

 

 

Dean touched his face gently and Sam blinked, focusing on the words Dean was apparently saying to him.  “Sam, not sure I should be teaching you this.”

 

 

“You already taught me to shotgun one way.  Why not do it another?  Besides, when did you start worrying about corrupting me?  I thought it was your lifelong mission.”  He teased, leaning a little closer.

 

 

Dean reached down and tickled Sam’s side until he was squirming and laughing.  When Dean stopped he settled down, listening to Dean’s heartbeat, his request forgotten in his drug-induced relaxation.

 

 

“I’ll show you if you want Sammy.  Never could say no to you.”  Sam looked up and smiled his goofy smile again as Dean took another hit.

 

 

Sam wondered what he was supposed to do because Dean hadn’t explained, but then his hand was tilting Sam’s chin up.  Dean looked at his mouth and Sam bit his bottom lip before Dean leaned closer, sealing his mouth over Sam’s.  Dean exhaled the smoke and Sam let it enter him, his body reacting strongly to the feel of his brother’s mouth over his.  He closed his eyes, taking the hit from his brother’s lips.  When he looked up, Dean was taking another hit.  The second hit was almost familiar and Sam felt a sudden loss when Dean pulled back.

 

 

“One more.”  Sam said when it was clear Dean didn’t intend to do it again.

 

 

“Jesus Sammy.  Keep this up and were going to pass out.”

 

 

“At least we’ll sleep good.”  He countered.

 

 

Dean laughed, too happy and relaxed to do anything except what Sammy wanted.  His hand was tilting Sammy’s chin again, but he hadn’t taken the hit yet.  Fingers caressed his cheek, softly gliding over closed eyelids, the pad of his thumb gently trailing the outline of his lips.  He opened his eyes when Dean’s hand pulled away but he was only taking the last hit.  Sam let his eyes drift closed at the feel of Dean’s mouth on his.  Dean pulled away, but Sam moved, his hand coming up to Dean’s neck and pulling them until their foreheads rested together. 

 

 

Sam’s heart was beating fast but everything else seemed too slow.  The world dropped away and the only thing keeping him grounded was the feel of Dean’s fingers as they began stroking his face again.  It was comforting and soothing and oddly sensual.  It wasn’t the first time Sammy thought of Dean as a sexual person because his brother certainly flaunted that a lot.  It was the sensuality of the moment though, he needed more, craved it more than the drug working through his system.  He pressed closer to Dean, then opened his eyes to find Dean staring straight at him. 

 

 

“Can’t breath.”  Sam said into the space between them. 

 

 

His hand was still on Dean’s neck and Dean’s hands were still on his Sam’s face, the pads of his fingers trailing over cheekbones.  “Yeah.”

 

 

He wanted to swallow the words and maybe swallow Dean whole.  “Help me.”

 

 

Dean knew what he was asking.  Sam knew what he was asking.  “God, yeah Sammy.  Yeah.”

 

 

Sam leaned up then, clearing the distance between them, his lips hesitant as they brushed over Dean’s.  The hungry sound Dean made was swallowed by Sam and he groaned at that, moved with more assurance when Dean’s hand landed on his lower back, pulling him tighter.  His hip was against Dean and he could feel how hard his brother was, certain that Dean could feel his own erection rubbing against this thigh.  It was a slightly awkward position to be doing this, but Dean took control of the kiss and licked his way into Sam’s mouth and he no longer noticed anything but the sensations of Dean’s mouth and his hand and the rub of denim.

 

 

Dean kissed like he did everything else in Sammy’s life.  It was all consuming and overwhelming, the trust and faith and passion that Dean dedicated to him and there was something erotic about the feel of these lips giving him this as well. 

 

 

Dean began to pull back but Sam followed, trying to get the contact back.  Dean’s hands cupped his face and made him look up.  “Think it’s time we stopped this Sammy.”  He said.  It took Sam a second to figure out the words because his eyes were focused on Dean’s kiss-swollen lips. 

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“You’re my little brother and you’re underage.  I’m your big brother and I’m not.”

 

 

“So?” 

 

 

Dean looked at him, shaking his head.  “Supposed to mean something Sammy.”  He said, getting up off the swing and walking into the house.

 

 

Sam didn’t intend to let him get far, but he saw where Dean was headed and he was quite happy about the destination.  Even if he didn’t think Dean had planned on him following.

 

 

Dean was pulling his shirt over his head when Sam walked into the bedroom.  He watched Dean’s torso moving, muscles and sun kissed skin that he wanted to touch.  He needed the warmth back so he moved forward, pressing himself against Dean’s back as his hands caressed his chest.

 

 

“Sammy…” it was more of a whisper than anything else and he pulled back enough to pull his own shirt off.  He wanted to feel the whole of Dean’s warmth and the damn shirt was definitely in the way of his sensory experience.  He was pulled around into Dean’s arms then, held close as Dean searched his eyes.

 

 

“What do you want Sammy?”  He asked.

 

 

“Need to touch you Dean, just need to feel you.”  He found the skin above Dean’s collarbone too tempting to resist and he licked across it, feeling Dean moan. 

 

 

“Jesus Sammy.  Didn’t think you’d follow.”

 

 

“Didn’t think you’d lead me here.”  He looked at up Dean then, seeing what his brother was battling, knowing, because it was Dean and this was always what he did, that this was about doing what was right for Sammy and not himself.

 

 

“Wanna kiss you senseless Dean.”  He said, refusing the impulse to lick and kiss and bite because he needed to see Dean’s eyes, had his own searching to do.  “Wanna touch you and make you moan underneath me.” 

 

 

The darkening of Dean’s eyes was all he needed to know.  He smiled lazily, his eyes going to Dean’s lips momentarily before looking back into his eyes.  “And you want me to do it.” 

 

 

Dean’s mouth was on his before the sound died on his lips.  Dean walked him backwards until he felt the knee hit the edge of the bed.  Slowly, Sam and Dean descended to it, Dean crawling on top of Sam as he shuffled backwards to get to the head of the bed.  Then Dean was completely on top of him and the feel of his brother’s weight pressed against him made him moan.  Dean pressed a knee between his legs, getting them spread enough to put his weight there and then both legs were spread and Dean was grinding against him, hard and steady.

 

 

“Need to feel you Dean.”  He whispered into his brother’s mouth. 

 

 

“God Sammy, can’t stop.”  And Sam didn’t want him to.  He found the buckle of Dean’s jeans and then slid the zipper down, letting his hands pull at the waistband and dig underneath to feel the muscles of Dean’s ass moving as he thrust up into Sammy. 

 

 

Dean pulled away from Sam’s kiss, apparently ready to remove his jeans then.  Sam didn’t take any time to get rid of his own and then he was faced with a very naked, and very turned on big brother.  He felt his face flush as he looked at Dean, but couldn’t take his eyes from Dean’s body.  One he’d seen every day of his life and yet had never touched like this.  

 

 

Dean’s arms pulled him close, his hands forcing Sam to look up at him.  “I can stop Sammy, will stop if-”

 

 

Sam kissed him to shut him up.  When he did pull away he looked Dean in the eye.  “Stop and I swear I’ll kill you Dean.”

 

 

Dean laughed and when he pulled Sam onto his side, he let his hand run down Sam’s side and down his thigh.  When his hand came back up, he ran it over the inside of this thigh and the back of his fingers lightly grazed his cock.  He whimpered into Dean’s mouth and in response Dean began stroking him.  Light and gentle, and he felt like he could explode if he just let this sensation fill him. 

 

 

He took a deep breath, flexing his fingers on Dean’s arm, feeling the warmth there and letting it ground him.  He let his hand follow the same path Dean’s had, only when he reached his brother’s hips he didn’t go down to his thigh, but took Dean in hand immediately, wanting to feel this, to know what it was like to be able to touch Dean like this.  Dean’s own stroke faltered when Sam touched him and he smiled against Dean’s lips. 

 

 

“Don’t get cocky kid.”  Dean said, his voice darker but the tone still teasing.  “Still got a long way to go.”

 

 

“Do I now?”  Sam asked.

 

 

Dean’s answer smile was the sort that Sam would normally fear because it always meant Dean was up to something wrong, but considering he was naked with his brother, he was sure it was related.  Dean pushed Sam back against the pillow and began kissing his neck, tonguing his collarbone and licking and nipping his way down Sam’s body.

 

 

He wasn’t a stranger to sex.  It was hard to be with an older brother like Dean.  He sometimes wondered if Dean’s reputation got him laid more than it did Dean because he’d had an amazing amount of girls who decided that it was the quiet one who was wild and if Dean was all of that, then just what would Sam be?  He felt a need to prove he could keep up with Dean, but just when he was about to lean forward and try to map Dean’s freckles with his tongue, Dean licked the head of his cock. 

 

 

He couldn’t remember what he’d been thinking a minute ago and moving away from the heat of Dean’s mouth was more than he though he could ever do.  He didn’t think a demon showing up to watch would deter him.  He gripped the sheets hard, trying to keep from bucking up into his brother, but Dean pulled his mouth away, his hands stroking him as he leaned up and kissed Sam.  “S’okay to move Sammy.” He said, then his hands were replaced again with Dean’s tongue and lips and he looked down and nearly lost it at the sight of Dean’s lips wrapped around him like that.  He couldn’t help it then, couldn’t stop the movement of his hips as he fucked up into his brother’s mouth.  Dean didn’t seem to mind as he began moaning too and god he wanted to lick Dean from head to toe right then.

 

 

Dean pulled off him again and this time pressed his body completely down on Sam’s.  “Sammy…” he breathed into his open mouth.  “I want…”

 

 

“Tell me Dean.” He said, looking up in wonder at his brother’s lust filled eyes.  “Tell me what you want me to do Dean.  Anything you want.”

 

 

“Want you inside me Sammy.”  He seemed to hold his breath for a minute until Sam jerked his head down into a brutal kiss. 

 

 

“God Dean, gonna come if you don’t warn me before you say things like that.”

 

 

“Enough talk then Sammy.  Just fuck me.”

 

 

And Sam found himself flipped until he was straddling Dean.  He leaned over him, slowly taking in the feel over Dean sliding underneath him.  He knew if he didn’t move now he was going to end this before it got started.  So instead of continuing, he got up and found his bag, grabbing the lube and bringing it over to the bed.  He knew the basics of how this was supposed to go even if he’d never been with a man before so he took his time, began licking his way down Dean’s body before he allowed himself to lick at Dean’s cock.  His brother’s control was far better than his own and he felt his body quiver with the need to thrust.  His fingers were lubed and he rubbed them together, warming them as he took the head into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl over it and under it and into the slit. 

 

 

At the same time he ran his fingers across Dean’s balls and lower still until he was pressed against Dean’s hole, circling it lightly before sliding one finger in.  Dean did thrust up into his mouth this time but he was waiting for it and he allowed Dean down his throat as far as he could.  Then he thrust back into Sam’s finger and Sam couldn’t stop the growls coming at the feeling of his brother fucking his mouth then impaling himself on his finger. 

 

 

“More Sammy, please, more.”  Dean was begging for it and there was nothing hotter than that.  He slid a second finger in, this time pulling his mouth up so that he was licking lightly at the underside of it.  When he thrust up this time Sam opened up around him and let Dean back in.  This time when he thrust down though he kept going and Sam thought he was going to come just from this sensation. 

 

 

Dean was thrusting hard against his fingers though so Sam took the sign and slid home a third.  “Jesus Sammy!  Just do it already!”  There was a growl and a command and an edge of pleading that made Sam take an extra few minutes to enjoy himself before sliding his fingers out of his brother’s body and taking the lube and slicking himself up.  He didn’t touch Dean’s cock while he did it but as he felt himself sliding into Dean, felt the muscles tightening around him, he took him in hand again, as much to ground himself in this sensation as to get Dean’s body to relax against this intrusion. 

 

 

He felt the tension draining away and then Dean was trying to push back into him so he slid further in, taking his time.  “God Dean.”  He was buried inside him now, his breath ragged and hard as he held himself over Dean. 

 

 

Dean pulled his hand away from him , wrapping his fingers through Sam’s.  “Too much Sammy, not gonna last if you keep doing that.”

 

 

Sam laughed softly and leaned forward, wanting to entangle his tongue in Dean’s, to feel himself inside Dean in every way possible.  Dean wasn’t patient though so while he was kissing him, he felt Dean moving underneath him, felt the slide of his cock against his stomach and the feel of his muscles tight around him. 

 

 

He pulled off Dean’s mouth and began to set a steady pace, encouraged by Dean’s groans underneath him.  He hit the right spot and Dean’s vocabulary, which had been limited to ‘fuck me Sam’ and ‘god yes baby’ was now only moans and the trust of body against body and fingers tightening and pulling and taking as deep as he could.

 

 

It wasn’t long after that before Sam felt the slow build up and reached for Dean again, his hand wrapped around his brother’s cock and stroking it softly at first and then hard as Dean moved from thrusting hard into his hand and then back onto his cock.  It was even better than before and when Dean came, his name on his lips, all it took to send Sammy over the edge was the feel of Dean’s body contracting around him. 

 

 

He collapsed against his brother then, not bothering to fall to the side because he was pretty sure his brother had passed out and wouldn’t notice it anyway.  He wrapped his arms around Dean, realizing it really wasn’t that comfortable and moved until he was laying with his head on Dean’s chest and a leg draping across Dean’s, the warmth of Dean’s body pulling him into sleep before he could remember to clean up.

 

 

**

 

 

He woke relaxed and happy, a feeling that was a bit unfamiliar since mornings were typically rushed and he rarely got to sleep himself out.  He sat up in bed and went to the shower and was under the water’s spray before he saw the first bruise.  Fingerprint bruises on his right forearm.  Then a matching set on his left, though higher up.  He stood still under the water, memory catching up as he felt his lower back, feeling the raised flesh where fingernails had dug in, holding him tight.  He leaned back, his body resting on the back wall of the shower as he closed his eyes.  The images flashed through his head leaving a physical ache in him, Dean tilting his head back to kiss him, asking him to fuck him, taking Sam into his mouth.  His eyes snapped open and he didn’t know what to do.  He was painfully hard and what he wanted to do most was sink back into his brother, but this wasn’t one of those things that they could just do and not talk about.  He and Dean had always dance a strange line around what was physically appropriate for brothers, had always touched too much, cared too little about personal privacy.  He’d never thought something like this would happen.  He didn’t know if this was something Dean had wanted or if Dean had just gone with the moment.  It was hard to tell with Dean and right now he wanted to know, needed to know, but was afraid that Dean would go into shut down mode if he asked. 

 

 

He took care of his own physical problem while he was in the shower, then dressed quickly.  He threw the bed sheets into the washer and before he could chicken out went out the back door looking for Dean.  He wasn’t there and Sam frowned, wondering if he was running from Sam, or just doing his own thing.  It was a pain in the ass sometimes, being the youngest but being the most emotionally mature of the Winchester men.  Knowing Dean though, he had let Sam sleep in and got bored. 

 

 

He decided the lake was the next best guess and he slowly walked the path, reliving the night’s activities and remembered with startling clarity how he had started every bit of it.  The realization brought him to the lake and he saw Dean’s form cutting through the water.  His clothes were tossed to the side and Sam had to force himself to keep his own clothes on and not join his brother.  Being naked and close to him were probably not going to help.  No matter the outcome it was likely to complicate things.

 

 

He moved over to the small dock and waited for Dean to notice him.  It didn’t take long.  Dean always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to where he was and he stopped mid stroke, looking over at the dock.  He waved once, completed the lap, then swam towards the dock.  That at least was a good sign. 

 

 

“Was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day Sammy.”  Dean said, his face carefully neutral as were the mornings greeting.

 

 

“I thought about it.”  He said, giving Dean a small smile.  “Thanks for letting me sleep in.”

 

 

“You needed it.  Besides, I’m not sure a bull running through the middle of the bed would have woken you this morning.”

 

 

“I told you we’d sleep well last night.”

 

 

He didn’t meant to say it, meant to keep the banter light and not reference their stoned activities until he had a clue as to what Dean was feeling but it had just come out. 

 

 

Dean let out a sharp laugh, then swam over to the side, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself as he came to sit by Sam on the dock.  “Yeah, you did say we’d sleep well last night.  You were right.”

 

 

“So were you when you said we’d pass out.”

 

 

They weren’t looking at each other and Dean leaned back, his arms behind his head as he lay back on the dock.  “I don’t think it was the pot that did that.”

 

 

And the moment was there and too strong to pass and he looked down at Dean.  “So you’re saying I’m so awesome in bed that you passed out from having sex with me?”

 

 

“Jesus Sam!”  Dean reached up and pushed at Sam, but he was shaking his head and smiling slightly.  “Much of an ego there?  How do you fit anything else in your head with that thing?”

 

 

He didn’t plan on doing this either, but before he could think he was suddenly pressed into Dean, smiling down at him.  “I’m not so worried about filling my head these days.  It’s other things I’m interested in filling today.”

 

 

Dean’s eyes went wide but as Sammy began to pull back, Dean’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him in for a kiss.  “Jesus Sam.  You’re going to kill me.”  He said as they pulled apart.  Dean got up and offered a hand down to Sam.

 

 

He let Dean pull him up and blushed when Dean pressed a kiss into his temple.  “One thing you should always remember though Sammy,” he felt it happened too late to stop it.  Dean pushed hard and Sam found himself falling off the end of the dock and into the lake.  He sputtered to the top and Dean was looking down, laughing.  “I’m always your big brother.” 

 

 

Not like he could ever forget it.  He’d given Sam every good thing he’d ever had in life and now something else was happening between them.  He had no idea where this was going to lead, but Dean was right.  He’d always piss him off, always fight with him and be overprotective of him, but they were always brothers. 

 

 

“Yeah, still brothers.  You and me against the rest of the world.”

 

 

Dean smiled.  “Yeah, but Sammy, I’m still pretty sure wet, naked, and head in your brother’s lap isn’t the brotherly thing to do.”

 

 

Sam pulled his wet tee shirt over his head and threw up on the dock without answering.  He worked his wet sweatpants off and threw them next.  “Yeah but Dean, you can stand there and talk brotherly love all you want, or you can come get naked with me.  Which are you in the mood for?”

 

 

Dean’s towel dropped and he dove into the lake without answering.  He came up in front of Sam and wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist.  “You win Sam, you always win.”

 

 

“Only because you want what I want this time.”  He smiled as he said it, kissing Dean and licking the lake water from his lips. 

 

 

“You could always offer sexual favors to get my support in future endeavors.” 

 

 

“I knew you were going to turn this into something crass.”

 

 

“You forgot already Sammy.  Brother here.”

 

 

“I’m done talking now.  Shut up and kiss me Dean.”

 

 

“About damn time.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for the Fall Fandom Free For All requested by[](http://zooey-glass04.livejournal.com/profile)[zooey_glass04](http://zooey-glass04.livejournal.com/). Prompt was first time Dean/Sam getting high together and bonus for shotgunning! Hope this is what you wanted!


End file.
